Moonspell
Moonspell es una banda portuguesa de Metal Gótico, liderada por Fernando Ribeiro. Historia Periodo de metal gótico Después de haberse convertido rápidamente en la banda líder del metal portugués Moonspell aceptaron rápidamente una oferta de la compañía alemana Century Media. El disco Wolfheart, obtuvo críticas muy favorables, sobre todo por sus letras; las cuales eran viejos poemas que escribía Fernando Ribeiro entre los 14 y los 16 años, bajo el pseudónimo de Langsuyar Tenebrarum Rex. Moonspell realizó una gira europea en 1995 como teloneros de Tiamat y Morbid Angel, antes de volver al estudio para la grabación de su segundo trabajo, "Irreligious". La promoción del disco les embarcó en otras dos giras en las que su estatus creció rápidamente al pasar de ser un invitado con Samael a un perfil más alto con Type O Negative. 1997 sería testigo de la publicación de "2econd Skin" antes de la vuelta del grupo en 1998 con su nuevo trabajo, "Sin / Pecado". El disco mostraba un estilo mucho más gothrockero que los anteriores. En reconocimiento a los servicios prestados a su país, la banda tuvo que detener su gira para una recepción formal en la embajada portuguesa en Santiago. Moonspell continuó haciendo de teloneros a grandes bandas como Kiss y Manowar. A principios de 2000 hicieron una gira por Alemania teloneando a los ya clásicos Kreator y Katatonia. Su disco "Darkness and Hope", publicado en 2001, llegó a ocupar el puesto 79 en la lista de ventas alemana. La banda realizó versiones de los clásicos "Mr. Crowley" de Ozzy Osbourne y de "Love Will Tear Us Apart" de Joy Division para las ediciones especiales de "Darkness and Hope". Posteriormente comenzaron una gira por Estados Unidos como cabezas de cartel, teloneados por Lacuna Coil, el día 5 de diciembre en el Trocadero Venue de Philadelphia. A principios de 2003 realizaron una versión del clásico de jazz "I'll see you in my dreams" para incluirlo en la banda sonora de la película homónima de terror portuguesa. En marzo Moonspell notificó la salida del bajista Sergio Crestana, contratando a Niclas Etelävuori de Amorphis para la grabación de "The Antidote". Aires Pereira, integrante de Malevolence, ocupó la posición de bajista en junio. El single "Everything Invaded" entró en la lista portuguesa en el número 9. Moonspell se embarcó en noviembre en una gira por Norteamérica junto a Type O Negative y Cradle of Filth. En diciembre realizaron otra gira por Europa como co-cabezas de cartel junto a Lacuna Coil, Passenger y Poisonblack. La banda volvió a la carretera el principios del año siguiente teloneando a Opeth en su gira "Lamentations over America tour 2004", empezando en Edmonton (Canadá) el 20 de enero. En abril regresaron al estudio para comenzar la grabación de su nuevo disco, después de reservar una fechas en mayo para tocar en Chile, México y Brasil. Discografía Álbumes Wolfheart (1995). Irreligious (1996). Sin / Pecado (1998). The Butterfly Effect (1999). Darkness and Hope (2001). The Antidote (2003). Memorial (2006). The Great Silver Eye (2007) Under Satanæ (2007) Night Eternal (2008) Lusitanian Metal (Álbum en vivo) (2008) Alpha Noir/Omega White (2012) DVD Lusitanian Metal (2008) EP Wolves From The Fog / Goat on Fire (1994). Under the Moonspell (1994). 2econd Skin (1997). Sencillos Opium (1996). The Butterfly Effect (1999) Nocturna (2001) Everything Invaded (2003) I'll See You In My Dreams (2004) Finisterra (2006) Demos Serpent Angel (grabado por Morbid God) (1992). Anno Satanæ (1993). Categoría:Bandas de Gothic Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas de Portugal